


Миры и реальности

by ElenaBu



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Разные истории о двух необычных девушках:одна должна была пить таблетки, но не пила,а другая пила, хоть ей не нужно было.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур, номинация «Магия и жизнь».
Kudos: 2





	Миры и реальности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Realms and Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356565) by [SilverRoseofLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRoseofLight/pseuds/SilverRoseofLight). 



Шарлотта Уилтшир — интересная девушка.

Сложно сказать, какого цвета её волосы, глаза или кожа, потому что вот только что они были белыми и тут же нет. Она миленькая, даже если Фран не может точно сказать, какого цвета у неё что-либо, кроме одежды, а над головой её всё время висит тень, которая любит и плохое, и хорошее, и Уилтшир. И всё это без дуотина.

Хотя Шарлотта старше Фран на несколько лет, она милая и дружелюбная. Она говорит о богах, о пришельцах, об оракулах, о своём домашнем питомце — магическом коте (по-видимому, подразумевая именно кота), об Истинном Царстве, где живёт кукловод, и о шепчущих тенях других пациентов. Все пациенты в приюте разные, но Шарлотта — особенная, а почему — Фран не может объяснить. Но она всё ещё милая, и её инаковость не плохая, так что её легко любить и называть другом.

Когда Фран решает поискать доктора Миднайта, чтобы попросить дуотина, Шарлотта выглядит как обычно. Впрочем, её волосы, кожа и глаза белые, и Фран замечает краем глаза на лбу у неё ещё несколько глаз, а тень, которую она отбрасывает, выглядит как масса плоти и органов, усыпанная глазами как у перьев павлина, струящийся саван и трон одновременно. Несмотря на всё это, она как всегда дружелюбна и готова сделать что-то Фран, если потребуется.

Она помогает дотянутся до вещей, которые Фран не достать, и всегда развлекает, когда требуется, а когда тени других пациентов устремляются к ним, масса органов позади Шарлотты суживает глаза и меняет свои очертания, принимая устрашающий вид, и тени отступают. Однажды Фран вспоминает, что Шарлотта говорила о тенях других пациентов — тогда она спросила, есть ли у неё дуотин, и Шарлотта ответила: «Нет, нету, впрочем, у меня есть таблетки, но это точно не дуотин».

— Просто, — говорит Шарлотта задумчиво, — кое-что… кое-что важное исчезает, если я пью таблетки.

Это кажется Фран забавным: она принимает таблетки, чтобы увидеть то, чего нет, в то время как Шарлотта слепнет, когда делает то же самое.

Шарлотта остаётся рядом, пока они не подходят к кабинету доктора Дирна. Там она замедляется и отворачивается.

— Что не так, Шарлотта?

Та хмурится.

— Я просто… Просто Си собирался сказать мне что-то важное вечером, а я забыла и вот только сейчас вспомнила.

Под именем «Си» Шарлотта подразумевает своего соседа по палате Винсента. Он самый старший пациент, которого Фран знает в приюте, немного старше Шарлотты; он считает себя богом. По крайней мере, по её словам. Когда Фран видит его, он строчит что-то в блокноте или моет свои руки и лицо в попытке счистить грязь, которую видит только он.

— О, тогда тебе лучше вернуться.

Шарлотта поджимает губы.

— Ты уверена, Фран?

— Всё нормально, я могу о себе позаботиться, — отвечает она гордо, улыбаясь.

Шарлотта делает паузу, словно ждёт, что Кукловод примет за неё решение, потом умудряется улыбнуться.

— Ну раз ты уверена, что всё нормально… Тебе лучше поторопиться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя здесь застукали. Я отвлеку охранника, если увижу, что он возвращается. Пока, Фран, надеюсь, ты найдёшь свою кошечку.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Фран видит её снова, и происходит это в Иверсте. Она снова выглядит иначе — глаза золотые, а одежда делает её похожей на взрослую. Вокруг головы сияет нимб, и масса плоти не тянется сзади, хотя Фран не принимала дуотин.

— Привет, Фран, — приветствует она её — значит, помнит, несмотря на то, что изменилась. — Я вижу, ты нашла свою киску.

— Да! Замечательно, правда? Как ты выбралась из психушки? Прошла за мной через дверь?

Шарлотта улыбается — странный, чужеродный жест, совсем не похожий на её прежнюю улыбку.

— Нет, — отвечает она, — это не единственный выход из Дома. Си оказался добрым богом, он показал мне путь и позволил следовать за ним в его небесные владения. Я скоро вернусь туда, просто пришла посмотреть на этот мир, о котором он отзывается очень плохо. Теперь понятно, почему — он ненавидит все эти грязные вещи.

— Немного подло с его стороны называть Иверсту грязной, — говорит Фран. — Ну да, тут полно грязи, но это потому, что тут растут деревья!

Она издаёт лёгкий смешок:

— Си никогда не любил природу, — с этими словами она начинает удаляться, её фигура растворяется — или светится?

— Ты так и не сказала мне, как покинула приют! — окликает её Фран.

— А? — Шарлотта оборачивается с заинтересованной улыбкой. — Как я вышла, ты имеешь в виду? О, с помощь волшебных таблеток Энни.


End file.
